


it all began on december 14th 2001.

by inafieldofroses



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: A series of memories from Jules's life.from age 1 to current.enjoy.also i am trying my best with the pronouns used in the first few years of Jules's life.im having some help from someone in my life who is Transgender.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Kudos: 7





	it all began on december 14th 2001.

Year 1

She didn’t remember much of anything from this age. She just knew mommy and daddy and that was it. They were her world. She was born a he, but, like, what the fuck is gender. It was stupid, looking back. Anyway, at this age, she loved pushing things around. 

Her parents had gotten her a food cart when she turned one. It was the perfect height for her to push around. She remembered wearing her blue long sleeved shirt with a pair of corduroy pants. She was the love of her parent’s life. It was nearing Christmas. Jules was born on December 14th, 2001. It was now December 22nd and time for their annual Christmas photo to be taken. As a baby, Jules wasn’t a fan of flashing lights, but I mean, who is.

“J, look over here look at the shiny bell!” Jules’s mom said as she held the bell up high to draw her baby’s attention.

Jules looked where her mother wanted her to, until she noticed that her dad was no where to be found. Jules and her dad from a young age had a bond like no other. She was for sure a daddy’s girl, through and through. 

So when a dude dressed as Santa came up behind Jules and she turned around, it was over. The perfect photoshoot was ruined. The cries of Jules filled the studio. The tears running down her face at such a force. It was the first panic attack of many that she would experience. She was beginning the age where strangers were a no, especially ones with creepy white beards. Although, anyone older than her could tell it was Jules’s dad dressed up as Santa, Jules didn’t have the knowledge or perception of recognizing that it was just her dad in a fake beard and red suit. But once he took it off and she saw his whole face, the cries stopped and turned to smiles. 

“ There is my happy boy” He said as he kissed Jules’ cheek. He then picked her up and put her on his hip. He could tell that her mood instantly changed. It was a memory that was recorded from her mom.   
It was one of the few Christmas’s that she remembered where she was at peace. Although she didn’t personally remember it, she always had it on tape to look back on whenever she wanted to. Jules didn’t personally like to look back at her childhood, but sometimes it was nice to see the good memories, even if now they had a different meaning behind them.

In the end, the photos turned out okay. Jules was smiling in most of them - minus the one where Santa made a reappearance without her knowing. Overall her first year of life was normal. Just mom, dad, and her. She was smothered in kisses and told “ I love you” more times than she could count. It was good, too good. Throughout her first 12 months of living on this crazy planet called Earth, she had learned so much yet so little. She had learned to start to talk and   
walk. She learned that her cat named Chase didn’t like to have his tail pulled. She learned to read some of her parents’ cues, like to smile back when they smiled at her. Sometimes she would have conversations with them even though they didn’t know what she was saying.

It was a beautiful first year of life. Although slow at the same time. As the next few years were only going to get more challenging, but hey, that’s how it always goes right?


End file.
